Student of the Forgotten Goddess
by LordThranduil
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto never imagined that there would be a single person who would be kind to him. Who would raise him, love him, and train him into a walking power house, But he did and found it in the form of Izanagi Hikari. The Forgotten Goddess. Godly!Naruto Smart!Naruto NarutoX Varius Pairings Maybe yaoi ;)
1. Prologue

It was times like these that Izanagi Hikari hated what she was. Times like these, as in watching humans destroy themselves and the world they lived in. She had once fallen in love with a dark and truly beautiful man. Uchiha Madara was his name. She had watched from afar hoping that one day she would tell him how much she admired him but she never got the saw how he shied away from relationships and focused more on his power like most Uchiha's she had seen. She knew that it was important to him so she her dream of being with him go.

Dark sapphire eyes squeezed shut in usually never interfeared with the humans directly or their battles but she did find herself helping Madara in destroying his enemies from afar. She didnt' think he ever noticed, but there were times she was sure he had known about her. Their eyes meeting and his heavy gaze staring into her own. And the smirks he would send in her direction when she followed him into battle. The last time she had ever seen him was after his battle with Senju Hashirama. It was also the first and last time she had ever spoken to him. As he laid on the ground she rushed to him hoping that he wouldn't notice her presence.

"What are you?" His deep voice growled out as he grabbed her hand from healing his wounds.

"I am the Forgotten Goddess for I have no name that resides on this planet." He regarded me for a few moments. "So it was you who helped me in the shadows."

"Hai." I used my powers to heal his wounds when she saw his eyes. They were no longer the harsh and beautiful sharingan eyes that she was used to. now they were the eyes of the Sage of Six Paths. The eyes of her dear nephews, Hagoromo and Naruto Otsutsuki.

"You are strong then. I saw the damage you had done in some of our worst battles. Why hide in the shadows when you are so strong?" He questioned me.

"I have no name, no home, and powers that humans once tried to kill me for. I am very weary of such humans. I would have granted them power if they had only asked me and not tried to take from me."

"Izanagi Hikari."

"Nani?"

"Your name will be Izanagi Hikari."

"Izanagi Hikari...i like it." Madara couldn't use his legs yet so she carried him away, which she knew he was very embarrassed and shamed by. She healed him in the small clearing we had passed and as he got up to leave i decided to fallow him. "Madara, I will come with you." She stood up to follow him but he raised his hand in a stopping motion.

"Iie. I want you to stay here and watch over the village for me. Izuna looked the idea of this village and I want to see it thrive. Protect this place."He ordered rather than asked me. But for some reason She was okay with that even though most human that ordered her around were slaughtered where they stood. She nodded her head and as he turned to leave she would swear she saw a ghost of a smile on his face. "Farewell, Izanagi Hikari."

"Farewell, Uchiha Madara." She whispered as she watched her crush walk away into the darkness of the night. She had picked up a few human habits that made her more tolerant of humans. She stayed for many years, and she was thankful she did when she met the boy who was prophetized as the savior of the world told in the prophecy.

* * *

><p>Alright well this is the first story that i've ever posted on Fanfiction so i if anyone comes across this i will try to upload every weekend but i cant make any promises with school coming up and its my senior year so my life is going to be paper, papers, papers. If you like it so far please send me a reveiw so i can get better at writting :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

Curiosity was a natural human reaction to a beautiful object and person, Hikari mused. After all the humans she passed by everyday seemed to be enthralled with her beauty, though as a Goddess she supposed that she should take pride in that fact. She never did become enamored with another human like she had with Madara, and over ninety years had passed. Here in Konohagakure and in the bingo books, she was known as The Dark Angel. She had decided to introduce herself to the humans fourteen years ago as a teenager who had came from a small village of non-ninja's to learn how to become a ninja. In seven years she had raised the ranks until she reached Anbu level. She was in a team along with Uchiha Itachi and Hatake Kakashi. They were known as the The Dark Trio, for Itachi's lack of emotions, Kakashi's anger and sadness, and Hikari's dark powers.

She had been in the third ninja war with the Yellow Flash and Kakashi when she had earned her name as The Dark Angel when she had slaughtered many Iwa ninja with her favorite attack, Kuroton: Dark Heaven. She became feared because this attack where she rained fire that was almost as deadly as Amaterasu flames and no one could escape.

She had gained only one serious wound when she had be in the war and it had been the last time that she underestimated a human. The man had managed to slit her throat open and before she could heal it with leaving a scar she hadn't realized there had been a powerful poison on the had swore and clapped a hand to the wound, feeling it spill blood with every heart beat. She had managed to heal the wound but a scar remained. She probably shouldn't get so distracted during missions.

She stared absently at Kakashi who had his mask on as he nodded to her, picked up the comatose body behind her and slung him over his shoulder—though their attacker was easily a foot taller—and sprang from wall to wall of the alley, reaching the roofs above and racing away.

"Well... that was certainly quick ." Hikari let out a breathless laugh before following him back from their mission. Itachi had taken care of the other traitor while she and Kakashi had taken this one. They reported in to Hiruzen Sarutobi, the third Hokage, and they only person alive who knew what she was.

"Weasel, Dog, and Angel reporting for the successful capture of Utenma Haru and Taru." Itachi's monotone voice flowed out.

"Very good. You're all dismissed." Hiruzen smiled at them when they shushin'd to Anbu head courters.

"Kashi, Tachi, wanna go out for some ramen?" She asked as they left head courters for the day. Kakashi waved her off as he read his new book and left them alone. Sometimes Itachi reminded her of Madara so she had become quite fond of him.

"I'm sorry but I promised Sasuke that I would train him today after the mission." Itachi said apologetically. Kakashi, Hikari, his mother Mikoto, Sasuke, Hiruzen, and Shisui were the only people Itachi showed emotion to. He gave her a small wave and left to go to his clan house. Checking herself out, Hikari took note that her dark black hair had grown back and flowed down her back to her knees. She was dressed in her civilian clothes which consisted of a chocolate colored lolita style dress that came to mid thigh with a white bow at her waist that trailed into ruffled lace at the bottom. She also wore white stockings that that came to her knees that contrasted with her tan skin with brown flats.

A small shine caught her eye as she looked down to see a kunai was laying at her feet. Hikari picked up the kunai and thought about the future as she walked to her two bedroom apartment. She didn't want to get mixed up in Uzumaki Naruto's life, when interference was something that could easily change his timeline. So what if Sasuke had a traumatizing fate? So what if Konoha was invaded? It wasn't Hikari's problem, but she remembered that she had promised Madara to protect Konoha. She had faithfully done that for almost a hundred years. She put the kunai in her hidden holster on her thigh and changed her direction to Ichiraku Ramen.

"Hikari-chan! You're back from your mission already?" Teuchi said as she entered the back door and began to put on her apron.

"Yes it was an easy mission." She said and smiled at Teuchi. Hikari hand found that she really liked ramen so she worked at the ramen stand when she wasn't on a mission. When the sun finally set over the village Hikari collected the last of the ramen bowls, bringing them in the back of the kitchen and rolling up her sleeves to wash them.

"You did good today." Teuchi smiled at her as he put away his ingredients. "Thank you for the help." Rae nodded back.

"I'm happy to work, Teuchi-san." Hikari smiled. She fished cleaning up and left the stand. As she walked home she heard angry voices and a blond blur dart into the ally way across the street from her.

"There he is!"

"Don't let him get away!"

Eyeing the blonde, huddled figure that suddenly dashed into the alley and crouched behind the dumpster, Hikari decided she really couldn't let this treatment continue very longer. She listened to the two men that tore past her, shouting threats after the boy behind the dumpster. She made her way into the alley to her him speak. Hikari snorted back after they were gone, making the boy jump a foot in the air and turn to her, eyes wide. He froze as they made eye contact. He looked to only be four or five years of age, dressed in a tattered shirt and a pair of shorts, with shoes that appeared too big for him. After a moment of silence Naruto relaxed somewhat, though she knew he would be gone at the first signs of hostility.

"Who are you?" He finally asked, voice quiet but eyes suspicious. Hikari made sure to not move, made sure she was careful not to scowl at the poor boy as she only gave him a blank stare.

"Izanagi Hikari, and you are?" He chose not to answer, instead keeping his mouth firmly clamped shut and proceeding to watch her carefully. Hikari looked over the whisker marks on his cheeks and smiled slightly. He looked rather adorable...

"What are you doing here?" Hikari blinked at the straight forward question.

"I saw the men chase you into here." He flinched slightly.

"Why would you check on me here? Don't you want to go hurt me like the others?" He asked. Hikari raised an eyebrow.

"I would _love_ to go home." Hikari said lightly. "If I weren't so worried that you could be hurt." Naruto slumped slightly.

"Oh." The two stared at each other in silence, Hikari sat down very slowly under his watchful gaze. Naruto finally looked away, kicking the dirt. "I don't have a home."

Hikari almost paused. Didn't he have an apartment? Or at least the orphanage? But the villagers definitely wouldn't let him stay there alone."No where?"

"None." Naruto looked at her. "I used to live in the orphanage, but..." He frowned and looked away, rubbing his bare arms. "They didn't want me there any more, bad children need leave. They said I was bad and that I should die. " Hikari watched him shiver in the cold for a moment.

"Ah." She didn't question him, easily guessing the reasons behind such. Except he didn't know it. He sniffled slightly and crouched down, fiddling with the dirt. Hikari felt apart of her immortal heart break at the sight. He looked just like a lost puppy in that moment. Hikari had a soft spot for small animals.

"Hey," She finally said, reaching out an arm. "Come here." Naruto flinched and looked at her, standing and backing away a little. Hikari smiled sweetly. "It's okay. You're just cold, right? You look like you could use some warmth." Seeing how he didn't run, but also didn't come closer, she held out her sweater for him to use. He eyed the scar on her neck.

"What happened to you?" Hikari frowned slightly.

"Just some bad luck with a ninja. It's fine though." He hesitated but inched closer, taking her jacket and wrapping it around himself. Naruto squinted at her, as though trying to see through her. Then he plopped himself next to her, huddling into her side.

"... Thanks..." He murmured. Hikari hesitated then tugged at him, pulling him into her lap and wrapping her arms around him. He went stiff at the contact, but slowly relaxed and leaned on her shoulder. Curling around the boy, Hikari nuzzled her head in his spiky hair and sighed, idly remembering her promise to Madara.

"Iie, thank _you_. It is a little lonely here." Hikari joked. She then curled a little tighter as he shivered. "Naruto..." The boy flinched harshly and she suddenly remembered that he hadn't introduced himself, and that he probably thought that she was going to hurt him. "It's okay. Not everyone hates you." Naruto didn't say anything, but judging by the shaking of his shoulders and the wetness on her arms it was something he needed to hear.

Hikari was awakened by the stirring in her arms, and her eyes snapped open at the memory of the night before. "Ah..." Hikari blinked down at the figure in her lap, then looked in the sky. It seemed to be about dawn, and she didn't want to be late at Ichiraku's. "Naruto. Wake up." The boy in her arms flinched and jerked back, tumbling onto the ground with an 'oof.' He sat up with a start, staring at her before slowly relaxing.

"Oh. Right. Morning." Hikari nodded at him before standing with a sigh, dusting off her dress. Naruto stretched, beaming at her. Hikari smiled in return. It was nearly impossible not to, after all. He then pulled off the jacket and handed it to her. Hikari shook her head.

"You can keep it Naruto. I've got a lot of sweaters like it, and you like it right?" Naruto nodded eagerly. Hikari hummed as she followed a familiar street, tugging her long hair into a ponytail. Hikari decided to buy some fruit for her and Naruto as she walked up to a nearby stand. "Excuse me? I'd like to buy-"

"Back!" The old man behind the counter suddenly barked. "I want nothing to do with your kind!" Hikari blinked incomprehensibly then scowled heavily. "I'll be with you in a moment, miss." He then turned to see Naruto behind Hikari. "Now get out of here, demon!" He snarled before disappearing in the back. Naruto stared up innocently at her, eyes wide. "I said _back_!" The man had returned, a broom in hand. He moved with a speed that didn't fit his age and stood beside Hikari, holding up the broom in a swing. "Go back to where you came from you devil!" Hikari watched Naruto flinch, but he didn't move. She reached forward and grabbed Naruto by the back of his shirt, yanking him out of the path of the broom and pulling him close when the man turned to her with wild eyes.

"You! What the hell are you doing?"

"You are a fool for trying to harm a child." She took Naruto's hand and dragging him away. Naruto followed without hesitation. "Naruto why are you following me?"

"... You said you were lonely." Hikari blinked and remembered that yes, she had said something along those lines the night before. Naruto looked up and smiled widely. "So am I! So now we can't be lonely if we take care of each other!" He grinned up at her, rubbing the back of his head. "And you took real good care of me! You even saved me from that guy with the broom! So the least I can do is make sure you have someone to hang around with. We could be... you know..." He slowly dropped his grin and looked down, kicking the dirt much like he had last night before looking up with wide eyes. "... Friends?" He was staring at her with wide, pleading eyes, waiting for an answer from one of the few people that hadn't tossed him aside or tried to hurt him.

"... Alright. We'll be friends." Hikari finally said with a smile. When the boy threw her a smile as bright as the sun, she didn't have it in her to really regret it. After all, it wasn't like one more friend in the world would really change anything. Hikari froze when he threw his arms around her leg, him barely coming up to her waist when they both stood.

"Thank you," He said sincerely, and she only ruffled his hair in reply. Soft and spiky, just like anyone would imagine. She squatted down to his level and looked him in the eye.

"I have to go to work now. If you need anything, you can find me at work. I work at Ichiraku Ramen stand. Do you know where that is?" She tried not to stare incredulously when he shook his head. Blasphemy. "I'll show you, but then I have to work." Hikari stood straight and nodded to herself, taking his hand again and guiding him to Ichiraku's. Naruto quickly fell into step behind Hikari, eating an apple that Hikari had produced from thin air with a delighted expression on his face. Someone didn't hate him. Someone actually cared. Sure, he knew that not everyone hated him. The old guy with the funny hat that used to visit him at the orphanage was proof of that. Naruto hadn't seem him since he was kicked out a month ago, however. Which was a shame, because this was usually the time of the month that he would visit. Oh well.

He munched thoughtfully on the little bits of apple left on the core as Hikari walked up to a man with a broad face and a kind smile, nodding when he gave her instructions to work in the back before looking at Naruto with a curious look on his face. Hikari paused then ruffled Naruto's hair one last time, stating that she got off work when it got dark, and left without another word.

"Naruto, why don't you sit at the front while i get you a bowl of ramen? I'll pay for as much as you can eat." Naruto grew wide eyed and nodded happily. Naruto gave the man behind the counter a hesitant smile as they regarded each other, unsure of the other would act. Finally the man smiled at him and asked if he had ever tried ramen before, immediately going to the back when the boy shook his head. Unknown to the two, Hikari had a small, barely perceptible smile on her face as she watched Naruto's face light up when he first took a bite of the ramen Teuchi had presented to him.

Maybe this wouldn't be too bad.

"Hikari-chan, are you sure?"

"Naruto, for the last time; you need a place to stay too, and if they can't accept you while I'm looking, then they won't have any business with me. Understand?" Naruto only looked up at Hikari with large eyes before turning away. "I understand." He said softly. She nodded firmly and grabbed his hand again.

"Good. Now come on, the fifth time is usually the charm."

"Really?"

"Probably not." They had been searching for an apartment for almost an hour and a half now, looking for somewhere that Hikari decided was good enough for him to survive with only her help every once and a while and his allowance that he probably got from Hiruzen. Luckily Teuchi had given Hikari a long list of cheap apartments (who knew there were so many in Konoha?) and they had only crossed out four of the apartments. Three of them due to their hatred of Naruto and another due to high prices. Scowling down at the piece of paper in her hand and rubbing he back of her head, Hikari almost didn't notice it when Naruto slipped his hand out of her own and began tugging her dress.

"Ano, Hikari-chan..." She blinked and looked down.

"Hm?" Naruto fidgeted uneasily.

"Why... Why are you so nice to me?" He asked, looking up pleadingly. "You keep defending me, you want me to stay with you, you feed me, but everyone else..." He hesitated. "People have started saying bad things about you too, just because you're with _me_." Hikari blinked. It was true that she had seen people around her whispering a lot that night, but she had simply assumed it was because of her clothes or even her accent (despite her best efforts, her Japanese was still not up to perfect par), but it made sense that they would assume that she was some sort of evil to be involved with the Kyuubi brat. Looking down at the boy before her, knowing his personality in the future, it was easy to guess how he felt about that. Hikari slowly knelt until she was at his level, clearing her throat so she was looking him in the eyes. She wasn't really a good person when it expressing her emotions but at least she could take a shot at what kind of words Naruto needed to hear now, given a page out of his own future speeches.

"Naruto," She said slowly, making sure he was listening. "Do you remember what you asked me to do for you this morning?" Naruto blinked up at her in confusion.

"I asked... to be friends?" He asked hesitantly. Hikari nodded.

"That's right. And do you know how friends act?" Naruto ducked his head sheepishly.

"Not really..." Hikari hummed, idly brushing a spike of blonde hair out of Naruto's eyes and tilted his chin to meet her gaze again.

"A friend is someone you can count on in any situation." She said, never breaking eye contact with Naruto. "Someone that you can trust with anything and everything, and someone you can trust to watch your back. A friend is someone that will never betray you, and will never let you down." Her gaze softened as she stood.

"You asked why I'm helping you, right?" Naruto nodded, still looking at her in bewilderment. "I'm helping you because you are the most honest, most kind-hearted child I've ever had the pleasure of meeting. Someone like you was willing to be friends with me even after only meeting me the night before, just because I said I was lonely." Hikari allowed a rare, bright and genuine grin to cross her face. "That makes you pretty special, yeah? My own little Savior." Naruto gaped openly at her before grinning in reply.

"I am a savior, right? I'm Uzumaki Naruto, the greatest savior of them all!" He boasted, striking a pose with his fists in the air. "And you're definitely my best friend, Hikari-chan! Believe it!" Naruto whooped as Hikari's grin dwindled into a smile and she ruffled his hair, walking along again.

"Come savior, we still need somewhere for you to stay for the night." She said, motioning for him to follow. Naruto nodded eagerly before racing after her, requiring more effort to catch up with her longer legs.

"Fifth time's the charm, right Hikari-chan?"

"Probably not."

"Why do you keep saying that?" Hikari hefted the blonde boy on her back when she decided that for now he would live with her until she found an acceptable apartment.

"Maa... Hikari-chan..." Naruto slurred from his position."Did you... find somewhere?"

"You can stay with me until we find a better place. Come on, must sleep now." Looking around, Naruto took in the room, which held a small refrigerator and stove at one corner, a small for person table and a couch with two chairs on either side in front of a tv. A small wardrobe and cupboard stood with a few books, reminding Hikari of her other chores, and three closed doors. Naruto yawned as Hikari carefully set him on the bed. "Hikari-chan? While you be here tomorrow?" He asked sleepily, giving a smile. She shrugged, ruffling his hair as she pulled the covers over him.

"If I don't get called in for a mission, Naruto." She corrected absently. "Now go to sleep. Tomorrow we can go get Ichiraku's again." Naruto smiled as he began to drift back to sleep.

"That's good," He muttered. "Ichiraku's is the best," He yawned. "The best ramen in the world... Believe it..." Rae shook her head as his breathing evened out, signaling him falling into a deep sleep.

_Unbelievable._ Hikari had somehow managed to befriend Uzumaki Naruto, somehow taking it upon herself to take care of him. Naruto had looked up at her with large, puppy dog eyes and Hikari had immediately thrown the option of leaving him on his own out the window. And her speech about friends earlier—what was that? Was she really going to try and mold Naruto like that? To try and fix up Konoha's number one unpredictable, knuckle-headed ninja into something that couldn't handle the problems thrown at him later in life?

_Well_, Hikari finally reflected, setting herself down on the edge of the bed and curling up at the foot. _If I'm going to interfere, I might as well try and make it better._

_Starting with that god-awful orange jumpsuit._


	3. Announcement!

Sorry guys for not uploading in so long but a friend of mine Tailsofagutsyninja is going to take over this story so if you see a a story with this title its the same one. I'm too swamped with homework and she offered to take this this over. Sorry but I'm sure she'll make it interesting.

~Ja ne!


End file.
